Шугабой (Земной Край)
|english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Шугабой — противоположность Шугабоя с Земного края и член Корпуса Легиона, который использует Магию Собачьего Свистка, как основную форму атаки. Внешность thumb|200px|left|Появление Шугабоя In terms of physical appearance, Sugarboy resembles his Edolas counterpart greatly, having a cleft chin and rounded nose. His blonde hair stands in a great quiff atop his head, and he has quite prominent side-burns. Sugarboy dons a white, 70's disco-style suit, with the front of the shirt left open to reveal a large amount of chest hair. The forearms of the suit are decorated with golden tassels, and Earth Land Sugarboy matches this with a thin red belt. he finishes his look with a pair of black dress shoes and dark, round sunglasses. Личность Sugarboy seems very confident in himself, and holds himself in a dignified manner. Upon being accused of being one of the people attacking Fiore's churches, he becomes offended, stating that such a thing is a "spicy accusation". He seems very attached to his Magic, referring to it as his "dogs" or "puppies" and seemingly knowing the types of Magic that it likes to consume. After his mucous absorbs Natsu's flames, Sugarboy immediately states that his Magic enjoyed it, and becomes rather friendly towards Natsu, asking him personal questions about his life. He has a habit of saying -or singing- things in a poetic manner, as if he is writing lyrics to a song. His most common words seem to focus around tastes, with him describing many things as "spicy" and "sweet". He also gives people nicknames, like his counterpart, calling Gray Fullbuster "Ice Boy", Erza Scarlet "Armor Girl" and Natsu Dragneel "Hot Boy". He also mentioned that he doesn't like anything sweet, which is ironic considering his name. Sugarboy has homosexual tendencies, as seen in his fight against Gray, when he imagined Gray saying sweet things that touched him, making Sugarboy even claim that he loves him. When releasing his Hot Slime spell, he said that he was just "delivering his feelings", and when defeated, said that Gray "took his heart". Арки Ключ Звёздного Неба Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. thumb|left|200px|Шугабой появляется с Мэри Хьюз и Коко Sugarboy appears one day at the Fairy Tail Guild alongside Mary Hughes and Earth Land Coco. They demanded that Lucy is given to them; upon hearing a negative response, they attack the Fairy Tail members. Sugarboy surprises the Fairy Tail Mages by unleashing a large mass of green gelatinous mucous using his microphone-like staff, which he refers to as his "dogs" or "puppies". This attack first sucks in Elfman, then both of his sisters and other guild members, who have trouble fighting off the green slime, as it consumes anything in its path and absorbs their Magic. After severely weakening the Fairy Tail Mages, Sugarboy halts his attack, and the trio once again ask for Lucy. When the members of the Fairy Tail try to cheat them by claiming that all the women in the guild are called Lucy, he watches Mary Hughes attack with her Command Magic, and after a while, assists her. When he finds out that Lucy has escaped, Sugarboy immediately sets out to find her, but instead of her, he runs into Natsu. Upon asking Natsu to once again face him in battle, the two are interrupted by Earth Land Byro, who tells Sugarboy that he should not be distracted by Natsu and remember his original objective of finding Lucy. thumb|200px|Шугабой и Нацу склеились Sugarboy and Byro confront Natsu and Happy, and Sugarboy is ordered to eliminate them. Sugarboy attacks Natsu with his Slime Magic, and though Natsu tries attacking, the slime absorbs his Magic and he is unable to land a decent blow. Sugarboy then has his slime take on the properties of the fire it absorbed from Natsu, and attacks Natsu nonstop with his improved mucous until Happy takes Natsu into the sky and tosses him into the slime. Natsu releases his power inside the slime, making it explode. Natsu comes flying down to attack Sugarboy but Sugarboy returns the attack; they make contact and are stuck together. Both sides try to free themselves by attacking the other but are unsuccessful until Gray arrives and frees them both with his Ice Cannon. Sugarboy later escapes back to Zentopia Church along with Byro, Coco and Mary. They are all riding Kanaloa as they escape. Sugarboy along with Mary Hughes, Coco and Byro are on Kanaloa as Dan and Samuel come to report on their separate mission at the Heartfilia Konzern. thumb|left|200px|Борьба за часть часов While Gray, Juvia and Lyon search for a clock part within a rocky temple, Sugarboy appears and traps the latter two with his slime. Using the unusual blocks around the area, Sugarboy runs from Gray but the two encounter yet again due to the circuit that the blocks create. By combining the last two parts together, completing the labyrinth, a clock part appears within the center. Sugarboy then fights against Gray but is occasionally distracted with the thoughts received from witnessing the Ice-Make Mage strip, which Sugarboy claims causes his heart to throb. However, their battle is quickly over when Gray, plus the now-freed Juvia and Lyon, all attacked Sugarboy simultaneously and defeated him. Before they leave with the clock part, Sugarboy asks if Gray is taking his heart as well, which causes the latter to cringe. Sugarboy, along with Mary Hughes and Samuel, heads to the Zentopia graveyard in order to regroup with Byro. However, he notices that the place has been destroyed. Samuel explains that his calculations were right, and, when Sugarboy admits that he doesn't understand what the Exceed means, he is told that he should be feeling the evil aura too. After regrouping with the other Legionnaires, Sugarboy reports to Cardinal Lapointe that the Infinity Clock has been stolen by Reborn Oración Seis, something that the other man knew, much to Sugarboy's surprise. Lapointe announces to Sugarboy and the rest that he will reinforce their fighting force by adding one member to Legion, and shortly afterwards Guttman Kubrick arrives, much to everyone's fear and surprise. Sugarboy, along with the other Legionnaires, is then told by Lapointe that Coco's freedom depends on how well they do on the mission they were just given. thumb|200px|right|Шугабой страдает от Магии Кобры Sugarboy later appears inside the Infinity Castle and interrupts the fight between Cobra and Erza by attacking the latter. Although Erza tells him that the situation has changed and Legion is no longer an ally of Reborn Oración Seis, Sugarboy does not believe her and asks Cobra if what she says is the truth. However, Cobra does not respond and quickly gets rid of him with his Sound Magic, which causes Sugarboy to lose control of his own Magic and ultimately leads to his defeat. However, after listening to the revived Archbishop, Sugarboy, along with Dan and Mary, rushes outside and contributes to destroying the chains connecting the Infinity Clock to the ground, as he was told. Later, along with Zentopia and Fairy Tail, Sugarboy continues to destroy chains linking the ground to the Infinity Castle to slow the merging process of Lucy and the Infinity Clock. After Brain II is defeated and Lucy is completely absorbed by the clock, Sugarboy and the others all receive a message from Warren via Telepathy explaining to Lucy how she can free herself from the Clock, while getting rid of Real Nightmare. After the crisis is over, he and his comrades now have to find and seal the now-scattered parts of the Infinity Clock, as ordered by the Archbishop. But before starting their long quest, Sugarboy and the other Legionnaires visit Fairy Tail, asking for forgiveness in regards to their previous encounters and attend their party. During the party, when Gray asks why the Legionnaires are not attending the sermon given by the Archbishop, Sugarboy explains that they are, like them, given the chance to enjoy today. Later, Sugarboy is seen singing with Gajeel. When the celebration is over, he and his Legion Corps teammates bid farewell to Fairy Tail to start their long journey. Магия и Способности thumb|200px|Шугабой ловит своих жертв слизью Магия Собачьего Свистка: Sugarboy's body lets free a large amount of green sticky mucus, which oozes from his clothes and quickly expands to form a large mass. The globules are described as having a mind of their own, and Sugarboy refers to the ooze as his "Hound Dogs". When touched, the phlegm surrounds and engulfs the person, trapping them and stopping them from being able to perform Magic. The gloop has also been shown to consume Magic, "eating" up the attacks of many Mages. Sugarboy claims that his "Hound Dogs" enjoy eating different types of Magic, but that they especially enjoyed Natsu's flames. The ooze has been shown to take on many shapes, such a forming a hand to pick up and throw around Sugarboy's enemies. When Sugarboy has finished his attacks, the Magic has an almost reverse retreat, being sucked back into Sugarboy's clothing. After being touched by the ooze, the victim appears to become fatigued and drained of Magic power, falling to the ground in a sleep-like manner. thumb|200px|Горячая Слизь *'Рука Слизи': Sugarboy's slimes take the shape of an enormous arm that can punch opponents with great force. (Unnamed) *'Каток Слизи': After absorbing the effects of a Fire Magic spell, Sugarboy's slime is able to replay those effects in further occasions. (Unnamed) *'Горячая Слизь': Sugarboy produces slimes that combine themselves to form a continuous massive mass of slime, which he steps on to move faster or even reach targets in high places. (Unnamed) Ссылки Навигация En:Sugarboy (Earth Land) Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Члены Церкви Горичка Категория:Аниме Персонажи Категория:Бывшие Антагонисты Категория:Требуется Перевод